shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
At the dojo/Sombra's plan
This is the scene where we come to the dojo and King Sombra reveals his plan in The Strange Case of the Munchies. episode opens at the Shiba House as Sabine trains Kiara Sabine Wren: Keep up your blade. keeps her lightsaber up, and disarms her Kion: Good job, Kiara. Meg Griffin (EG): Well done. I hope Ryan is with Dayu as I know she is. Kovu: Sabine, you are too nice. You're gonna need to toughen up. enters as Kion notices her Kion: Hey, Vitani. Vitani: Hey, guys. Mac Hey, did you hear about the big Council of Jedi Masters? Mac Grimborn: Oh, right. Let's go, Vitani. we cut to the Sanzu River as King Sombra speaks to Grinotaur King Sombra: Your mission is to make the humans suffer as I have. Grinotaur: Once they get a hit of my dirt, they'll eat everything in sight! leaves as Serrator, Octoroo and the villains are surprised Grand Admiral Thrawn: Interesting. King Sombra: I have plans for Master Xandred, big plans indeed. evilly as he sings They thought I was defeated~ But very soon they'll see~ The shock as I rise up from the darkness So triumphantly~ I never thought I'd have this chance~ Oh, how long it's been~ A second opportunity~ And this time, I'll win~ For I have a plan~ Serrator: Ushari's voice Enlighten is now~ King Sombra: Yes, I have a plan~ Octoroo: Janja's voice We want to know how~ King Sombra: Follow my lead, that's all you need~ Yes, I have a plan~ We'll gather every Nighlok in the Netherworld~ We'll unify them all under my lead~ And once our league is assembled~ We will be victorious~ It will be glorious!~ And all the Earth's lush terrain~ Will again be my domain~ For I have a plan!~ Serrator: We know it's true~ King Sombra: Yes, I have a plan~ Octoroo: And that's what we'll do~ King Sombra: Follow my lead, that's all you need~ I have a plan~ Yes, I have a plan~ Serrator: We love your scheme~ King Sombra: I have a plan~ Octoroo: With lots of steam~ King Sombra: Follow my lead, that's all you need~ Yes, I have a plan~ song ends as SkekSil asks Serrator a question SkekSil: What is Grinotaur going to do, hm? Serrator: Spitting out his toxic dirt is his unique attack. He'll cause humans to eat and eat until their gluttonous bellies burst. And when Mac, his friends and the Rangers come to help, they will become his victims as well. chuckles finds something in his scrolls SkekOk: Oh, this is interesting. Thrawn Grand Admiral, you must see! comes over and sees a picture of Lord Voldemort Grand Admiral Thrawn: That's He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, A.K.A., Lord Voldemort. SkekOk: Yes, if we could reunite the Death Eaters, then we could bring back a legend! laughs starts singing SkekOk: Voldemort was such a legend~ Though he's long gone, his story lives on~ If we bring back that legend~ His big wizard smarts give us a new start~ grins Yes, Voldemort will help us win with all his great advice~ No more playing nice, no more playing nice~ Let's bring back a legend, a legend to help our fight~ Let's bring back a legend, a legend of darkness tonight~ starts singing Grand Admiral Thrawn: No one on this planet could possibly dream of our big scheme~ They'll all be astounded~ When the Power Rangers done and our victory won~ We just need a ritual And a list~ For our surprise~ Then we'll make Tom rise~ We will make Tom rise~ SkekOk and Grand Admiral Thrawn: Let's bring back a legend~ A legend to help our fight~ Let's bring back a legend, a legend of darkness tonight~ SkekOk: My lords, altogether! The Skeksis and Grand Admiral Thrawn: Oh, let's bring back a legend, a legend to help our fight~ Let's bring back a legend, a legend of darkness tonight~ Let's bring back a legend, a legend of darkness tonight~ song ends Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Singing scenes